Judson Crews
| birth_place = Waco, Texas, United States | death_date = May | death_place = Taos, New Mexico, United States | yearsactive = 1946 - 2010 | education = B.A. (1941) & M.A. (1944): Sociology, Baylor University | occupation = Poet, bookseller, publisher, educator | nationality = American | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = Southwest Poetry, U.S.A. | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Judson Crews (June 30, 1917 - May 17, 2010) was an American poet, bookseller, and small press publisher. Life Crews was born and raised in Waco, Texas. He earned a B.A. in 1941 and an M.A. in 1944 from Baylor University. He opened Motive Bookshop and issued the earliest Motive Press publications in Waco. In 1947 he moved both concerns to Taos, New Mexico, where he married Taos photographer Mildred Tolbert. In addition to writing poetry, his activities in Taos over several decades included editing poetry magazines Suck-egg Mule, The Deer and Dachshund, The Flying Fish, Motive, Vers Libre, Poetry Taos, and The Naked Ear (which published poetry by Robert Creeley, Charles Bukowski, Kenneth L. Beaudoin, Stuart Z. Perkoff, Vincent Ferrini, Larry Eigner, LeRoi Jones (Amiri Baraka), Jack Anderson and Diane di Prima, among others); and issuing chapbooks of his own poetry and poetry by his friends Wendell Anderson and Carol Bergé. Crews was a frequent contributor to Poetry magazine, among many other literary journals. Besides operating his bookshop and press, he worked in newspaper production, as a teacher (including as a lecturer at the University of Zambia, 1974–1978), and as a social worker and counselor, until his retirement. His daughters are artist and author Carole Crews, and photographer Anna Bush Crews. Crews wrote and published under a number of pseudonyms, including "Cerise Farallon," "Willard Emory Betis," "Trumbull Drachler," "Tobi Macadams," and "Charley John Greasybear." Although he denied it, many in his literary circle believe that "Mason Jordan Mason" – a widely published and anthologized African American poet of the 1950s and 1960s, recognized by the likes of Amiri Baraka and Langston Hughes – was another of Crews's carefully constructed literary personae. From the Judson Crews Papers Inventory at the Harry Ransom Humanities Research Center, University of Texas at Austin A long-time proponent of the work of his friend Henry Miller (a reprint of Miller's Maurizius Forever was one of Motive Press's earliest publications), Crews was a lifelong activist against censorship in publishing. Much of his own output as an independent, small press publisher consisted of short-run, inexpensively produced literary chapbooks and magazines, making him a notable figure in the 1960s-1970s movement known as the Mimeo Revolution. He died on May 17, 2010 in Taos, and is buried in Tres Orejas, New Mexico. Publications Poetry *''The Southern Temper''. Waco, TX: Motive, 1946. *''No is the Night''. Waco, TX: Motive Book Shop, 1949. *''A Poet's Breath''. Taos, NM: Motive Bookshop, 1950. *''The Wrath Wrenched Splendor of Love''. Taos, NM: Motive Bookshop, 1956? *''To Wed Beneath the Sun''. Taos, NM: Motive Press, 1957? *''The Heart in Naked Hunger''. Taos, NM: Motive Bookshop, 1958. *''Inwade to Briney Garth''. Taos, NM: Estes Es Press, 1960. *''The Feel of Sun and Air upon Her Body''. Eureka, CA: Hearse Press, 1960? *''A Unicorn When Needs Be''. Taos, NM: Estes Es Press, 1963. *''Hermes Past the Hour''. Taos, NM: Estes Es Press, 1963. *''Selected Poems''. Cleveland, OH: Renegade Press, 1964. *''The Stones of Konarak''. Santa Fe, NM: American Poet Press, 1966. *''Three on a Match'' (with Wendell B. Anderson and "Cerise Farallon). Taos, NM, 1966. *''Nations and Peoples''. Cherry Valley, NY: Cherry Valley Editions, 1976. *''Nolo Contendere'' (edited by Joanne Whitebird). Houston, TX: Wings Press, 1978. *''Songs'' (as "Charley John Greasybear"). Boise, ID: Ahsahta Press, 1979. *''The Noose: A retrospective: 4 decades''. Placitas, NM: Duende / Tooth of Time, 1980. *''If I''. Stockton, CA: Wormwood Press, 1981. *''More Men''. Mesilla, NM: Spoon-Spun Terrigenous Press, 1982. *''The Clock of Moss'' (edited by Carol Bergé.). Boise, ID: Ahsahta Press, 1983. *''The Intricacy''. Road/House Publication, 1984. *''Activity Ticket: Poetry''. Pittsburgh, PA: H. Calhoun, 1985. *''Against All Wounds''. Parkdale, OR: Trout Creek Press, 1987. *''Incognito''. Long Beach, CA: Guillotine Press, 1989. *''Trojan Horses''. San Francisco: Incendiary Publications, 1989. *''Symbiosis'' (illustrated by Harland Ristau). Chicago: Oyster / New Romantics, 1990. *''Dolores Herrera'' & Nations and Peoples. Las Cruces, NM: Buzzard's Roost Press, 1991. *''A Butt Like a Barracuda'' (with Paul L. Weinman). Coxsackie, NY: Back Seat Press, 1995? Non-fiction *''Patrocinio Barela, Taos Wood Carver'' (with Wendell B. Anderson and Mildred Crews). Taos, NM: Taos Recordings & Publications, 1955. *''Henry Miller and My Big Sur Days: Vignettes from memory''. El Paso, TX: Vergin Press, 1992. *''The Brave Wild Coast: A year with Henry Miller''. Los Angeles: Dumont Press, 1997. Except where noted bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Judson Crews, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 21, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References * The Heart's Precision: Judson Crews and his Poetry by Wendell Anderson. Edited and with a Bibliography of Judson Crews by Jefferson P. Selth (Los Angeles, 1994) Notes External links ;Poems *Judson Crews 4 poems *Six poems: Judson Crews at The Outlaw Poetry Network * Judson Crews at the Poetry Foundation. ;About *[http://www.taosnews.com/articles/2010/05/24/news/doc4bf58de62d26b717291002.txt Taos News obituary] *Mark Weber, "The Judson Crews I Know" ;Etc. *Judson Crews' Papers 1935 - 1981 at the Harry Ransom Center at The University of Texas at Austin *Judson Crews Papers 1936-1961 at the UCLA Special Collection, Young (Charles E.) Research Library *Judson C. Crews Papers 1945-1987 at the University of New Mexico, University Libraries, Center for Southwest Research, Albuquerque, NM Category:1917 births Category:2010 deaths Category:American book publishers (people) Category:American poets Category:People from Taos County, New Mexico Category:People from Waco, Texas Category:Writers from New Mexico Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets